The present invention relates to measuring instruments and is concerned more particularly with dimensional gauging apparatus of the type utilized to set clearance gaps between adjustable objects such as the contact points of an automotive ignition system.
It is well known in the art to utilize a flat mechanical "feeler"gauge to set or measure the clearance gap between two adjustable positionable objects. Such objects may be the contact points of an automotive ignition system, the valve clearance in a mechanical valve actuating linkage and similar mechanisms where a small but relatively precise gap is required. Feeler gauges used for this purpose are generally formed of a blade having a predetermined thickness between parallel, outwardly facing surfaces which establish the gauge thickness.
It is a general object of the present invention to disclose a dimensional gauging apparatus similar to a feeler gauge but providing greater accuracy and repeatability in gauging operations by virtue of its improved construction.